


Action

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [49]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Bathing/Washing, Body Worship, Canon Universe, Chronic Illness, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Servant, Mild Sexual Content, Near Future, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, Possessive Behavior, Underage - Freeform, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Sebastian prepares his young master's bath dutifully, pouring in the milk and clumps of deep scarlet roses swirling around Ciel's kneecaps. He's been eerily quiet since arriving back to the Phantomhive estate, complaining of a headache.





	Action

**Author's Note:**

> I did finally get caught up on the manga. Who else is reading it? HOW DO YALL FEEL ABOUT WHAT'S GOING ON? I didn't put a specific age for Ciel in this but "young" is loosely used (I personally wanna use 18+ for all sexual images) and you know, that's how it goes. Thanks for the read! Any comments/thoughts are deeply appreciated! Who is still out here loving the anime/manga and these two? I don't feel like I'm ever gonna escape,,,,,,

 

049\. Action

*

Sebastian prepares his young master's bath dutifully, pouring in the milk and clumps of deep scarlet roses swirling around Ciel's kneecaps.

He's been eerily quiet since arriving back to the Phantomhive estate, complaining of a headache.

"Allow me to help, Bocchan," Sebastian tells him, not offering it but rather doing as he _pleases_ , rubbing his bare fingertips in continuous, soothing circles against Ciel's temples and his forehead.

The boy almost eases himself to the lip of the porcelain tub, before Ciel jolts over himself. Bright blue eyes widen as he vomits a little into his hands.

Sebastian watches him quiver in place, sitting back and combing strands of moistened, dark hair out of Ciel's face. "Oh dear," he says flatly, as Ciel groans and frantically scrubs off his own dirtied, _slimy_ hands. "Perhaps you should—"

"Don't presume to tell me any _yyugh,_ " Ciel's sentence becomes a loud, meaty gag.

As he struggles to breathe through it, sweating and keening, Sebastian pries open Ciel's mouth further and pushes the tip of his long forefinger against the entrance of Ciel's little, spasming throat, aiding the last of the vomiting spell to pass.

"It's over, _shh_ ," Sebastian says, feigning reassurance and cradling the boy's head in his arms, while Ciel gasps and blinks out warm, silent tears, gripping weakly to Sebastian's front.

Sebastian does enjoy the familiar stench of him, of Ciel's body fluids — whether it's fresh blood gleaming on his leathered gloves, or Ciel's saliva mingling the taste of slick, spittle-watery bile when his mouth opens under the pressure of Sebastian's lips clamping over his, or the muskiness of Ciel's _pleasure_ - _fluids_ dribbling out of the slit of his young, reddened cock and onto the surface of Sebastian's eager tongue.

Admittedly, it's a _mutual_ benefit of serving him.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
